Takato Matsuki
Takato Matsuki (松田 啓人,) is the Main character of Digimon Tamers. His Digimon partner,and creation is Guilmon. Background Takato is an only child. He comes from a family who runs their very own bakery. Takato is extremely imaginative and loves to be creative, so he likes drawing. One day he draws Guilmon on a notepad and his recently acquired D-Power scans the drawings to create his new partner, donning yellow goggles to show his Digimon Tamer status. Personality Takato is a cheerful, happy, carefree person, and loves Digimon, loving to play the Digimon card game and drawing Digimon he made up. One such Digimon became his partner; Guilmon. He became fast friends with Henry Wong and his partner, Terriermon. Appearance Takato has the appearance of an average preteen boy. With light red eyes, light brown hair, and lightly tanned skin. He usually wears a blue hooded shirt over a white t-shirt, with long gray shorts. A yellow wristbands on his hands, and green converse sneakers. He usually wears yellow goggles atop his head, but can be seen occasionally without them. Digimon Tamers (Anime) Digimon Fusion (Anime) Takato appears alongside Guilmon on the Old Clock Shop Man's boat. Takato and Guilmon shows up again during the final battle with Quartzmon, and marvels about how cool it is to be standing next to Tai and Davis on the battlefield. Film Appearances Digimon movie 5 Omnimon confronts Mephistomon (who was formed from Apocalymon's data) in a dark corner of the Digital World over Mephistomon's attempt to destroy both the Digital World and the Real World and incorporate the data in order to become truly invincible. They fight, but then Mephistomon sees a chance and slips into the Real World. Meanwhile, Takato Matsuki is packing his things in preparation to head to the airport for his summer trip to Okinawa with Guilmon and Calumon; Henry and Terriermon come along since Henry is visiting the underwater ruins offshore. Upon arrival, Takato and Henry part ways, and Takato goes looking for his cousin Kai Urazoe in the main terminal. His search is interrupted when members of the local TV station run for an interview with Tamashiro, the be-spectacled inventor of the V-Pet, who goes into an explanation of the capabilities of the V-Pet. Takato's attention is caught when he hears the voice of his cousin Kai, who interrupts the live interview to ask the whereabouts of Takato. While Kai is being hauled away by the security, Takato runs toward the scene and meets with Kai. The policemen threaten to take them "downtown", but then Tamashiro interrupts them, and excuses them for having interrupted the interview, and explains that the two could be "potential customers". They are placed on TV, which Takato's mother notices and goes to tell her husband but they miss it. After the incident, Takato, Guilmon (who, since being loaded onto the plane, has been in a large suitcase for concealment), Calumon and Kai ride on a boat to a smaller island where Kai and his grandfather live. When Takato and Guilmon disembark, Takato pushes the suitcase with Guilmon inside along the dirt road, but then Takato falls asleep from the hot tropical sun. Guilmon then gets out and pushes the suitcase (With Takato asleep on top of the suitcase) further down the road, at which point Kai, who had already jumped off the boat to swim to the beach, is initially frightened by the sight of the Digimon. By the time that Takato wakes up, the sun is setting, and he is resting at Kai's residence, with his grandfather playing the shamisen. Takato then notices Kai coming back from the beach, along with (to Takato's horror) Guilmon not far behind with a small pink fish he had caught; Kai apparently is already familiar with the Digimon card game, but was unknowledgeable of the existence of real Digimon until he had met Guilmon. Kai's grandfather, however, mistakes Guilmon for a large dog (to which Kai retorts), and mentions that the protector of the island is Seasarmon before seeing Calumon flying into view to ask Guilmon to come play. After Kai makes a smart remark about Calumon being a "flying dog", Grandpa then walks into the kitchen to make dinner. Meanwhile, back in Tokyo, Rika walks in on her grandmother checking her email; Rika's mother is currently in Paris for a fashion-related engagement. Rika's grandmother is delighted by the playing V-Pet dog on the desktop computer screen. Rika, who is uninterested in the V-Pet fad, heads to her room; however, Renamon appears to inform her that a Digimon had just appeared. They arrive at a local oil plant at night, and Renamon commences to fight against the Digimon ( a Pteramon) and absorb its data. However, following the fight, Renamon then informs Rika of her suspicions of this particular Pteramon's motives for attack. The next morning, Takato, his cousin, Guilmon and Calumon are eating barbecued fish on the beach for breakfast, and while talking, Kai mentions that he wants to become a fisherman when he comes of age, and asks if Takato wants to inherit his mom-and-pop's bakery; Takato is uncertain about that prospect, but is then surprised by a fast approaching speedboat that is being chased by a Tylomon in the water. The group goes to rescue the young girl who's riding the speedboat and confront the Tylomon that is chasing her. Following the fight, the group heads back with the girl in tow, who is obviously exhausted by the ordeal. Kai runs to pull his grandfather from fishing for the day, and Takato watches over the girl as she rests. He goes to look in her bag for her name and origin, and pulls out a plastic-wrapped laptop, only to be tripped up by Calumon and Guilmon playing. The laptop flies open, and shows the V-Pet application open. Meanwhile, at Henry's house in Tokyo, Suzie is playing on the computer with the V-Pet, but finds it annoying because of glitches in the application which make the V-Pet give the obviously wrong answer to, say, an equation like "6 x 4". She walks to bed, and wonders why Henry is gone for the whole summer (since she misses playing with Terriermon aka "Princess Prettypants"). She then reluctantly walks back to the computer to play with it some more. Also, Henry and Terriermon are enjoying their exploration of the undersea ruins in the Ryukyus; Henry takes as many photographs of the site as possible. They then agree to visit Takato the next day. The girl, Minami, dreams of the time that she lost her puppy, Mei, in a storm off the coast. She was the winner of a local boogie board contest, and had boogied out to the sea to rescue her puppy, only to lose him in the waves. She wakes up, and finds that she's in a neighbor's daughter's clothes because her own clothes were soaked from the earlier confrontation. They then head to dinner, at which point she is introduced to Calumon and Guilmon. However, she begins to cry at the table all of a sudden, since she is depressed from recent issues. In Tokyo, a computer virus is attacking the city's information-related systems, causing such things as traffic accidents and random shutdowns of personal desktop computers. Janyu is on the phone with Henry to tell him of the issue while Terriermon is in the shower, then the phone cuts off mid-conversation. Janyu then sees the V-Pet "eating" the live video feed that he is watching. Also, Rika, who is bored from having nothing to do while her mother is gone, tells Renamon to come with her to find something to do on the town; Rika comments that mothers aren't around when one needs them, but are not as desirable when they are around. However, Renamon snickers to that remark, considering that Rika is not mentioning the exact reason for her anxiety. While sitting on the beach, Takato asks to use Minami's laptop to play with the V-Pet, which is in a similar form as Mei, her late pet puppy. Minami then explains that the V-Pet was created by her father as a replacement following Mei's drowning; however, she was told by her father to flee with the laptop, which contains the original prototype V-Pet because of how they were being hounded by an enemy that wanted a grasp on the rights to the V-Pet. To that end, Digimon were being hired to capture Mei and the laptop. Minami, however, sees the V-Pet as mere "data" that doesn't replace a flesh-and-blood companion, an assumption that Takato rejects because of his friendship with Guilmon, who, like all Digimon, is composed of a fusion of composited data and false proteins, but was born from Takato's imagination. They head to the house to sleep for the night, but are awakened from sleep by the onslaught of at least two Digimon who try to capture Minami. Takato, Guilmon and Kai's grandfather resist Scorpiomon and Divermon, but Minami, who is fleeing with Kai on the beach, is captured by the smaller, but large-sized Digimon. However, the screen on the laptop, which is dropped by Minami in the capture, shines brightly as Seasarmon leaps forth from the screen to challenge the Divermon that has captured Minami. After having vanquished the Digimon, Seasarmon turns to Minami and sniffs at her feet; Minami is surprised as Seasarmon mentions her name. A Mantaraymon then leaps from the sea and captures Minami, injuring Seasarmon and Guilmon in the process; Minami disappears from view, and Seasarmon is held back by the lapping waters as he looks on in anguish. The technical controls on the plane that is taking a number of passenger from Paris to Tokyo, including Rika's mother, are hijacked by the virus that has caused problems for Tokyo's infrastructure. The city's water system goes haywire as the V-Pet avatar "chews up" the water pressure data. It then morphs into an Imp-like creature that takes over the entire computing system. Rika and Renamon (who digivolves into Kyuubimon) battle BlueMeramon, who is erupting the water from the sewers, while Henry and Terriermon (who Digivolves into Gargomon) face Ebidramon, who's attacking a yacht on the beach. When they emerge from the confrontations victorious, the two duos are informed from the heavens by Omnimon (and, strangely enough, by Calumon, who has found his way back to Tokyo) that their help is needed, and they are teleported from view. Takato, Guilmon, Kai follow the trail (sniffed by Seasarmon) to the island where Minami is being held. During a battle aginst Mantaraymon and a Depthmon, Guilmon digivoloves to Growlmon, then destroys Mantaraymon and Seasarmon destroys Depthmon. They enter the compound on the island, a Archelomon attacks them, but is easily finished by Growlmon. Inside there, Minami's father (Takehito), who is being held captive by the enemy Digimon, is joined by a recently captured Tameshiro (the head of the company that manufactures the V-Pet). Baronmon, the leader of the wayward group (Sepikmon, Pipismon and Ponchomon) demands the vaccine to the V-Pet, a "kill-switch" algorithm created by Takehito for the V-Pet in the case that the program malfunctions. Takehito refuses to give them the vaccine, and fights back, only to be beaten back by the leader of the hostage takers. Takato's group soon breaks into the lab, and a fight ensues between the two sides. Takato's group emerges victorious from the fight and flees the rising waters, and Minami takes a particular notice of Seasarmon, who Takato thinks came from her laptop, or more specifically, the V-Pet prototype on the laptop. Takehito thinks this hypothesis through, and states that, in the development of the V-Pet, a set of extremely malicious code was found in every copy of the program; hence, the programmer wrote a vaccine to counter this virus and implanted the vaccine code into the V-Pet prototype, which made him a target. However, Tameshiro then come into the room and, much to the horror of the group, transforms into Mephistomon before their eyes; Seasarmon rises up to fight him, but is then severely beaten by the adversary, so much that he de-digivolves into Labramon, who much more resembles Minami's late pet puppy Mei. Mephistomon captures Labramon, while V-Pets and wayward Kokuwamon are wreaking havoc throughout the world, but Takato and Guilmon are joined by the other two duos; Mephistomon then raises up a digital world in which an entire city is submerged underwater. Growlmon drops a ship on Mephistomon, seemingly deleting him. Minami cries over Labramon and calls him Mei, activating the vaccine, taking out all evil Digimon and V-Pets, restoring control of technologies to humans, especially the plane Rika's mother is on. Unfortunately, Mephistomon digivolves to Gulfmon and proves too powerful. Luckily, Calumon enables the Champion-level Digimon to Digivolve to Ultimate, using Trinity Burst to defeat Gulfmon. His digital world disappears, as the humans and Digimon return to the Real World in the middle of the sea, overjoyed that they've saved the world. But Takato comments he needs a vacation from his vacation. Digimon movie 7 Six months after the D-Reaper was destroyed, the Tamers are planning to throw Rika a surprise birthday party, but Rika finds out. Suddenly a train-Digimon named Locomon begins to race around the tracks, causing havoc. The Tamers respond to this, as Takato digivolves Guilmon into Growlmon to stop the train Digimon but fails as Takato, Rika and Renamon get on it in an attempt to slow it down. The others, excluding Suzie Wong, use a freight train to catch up with Locomon Mitsuo Yamaki takes over command of the rail centre, noticing that Locomon's path is creating a distortion in the digital field—in other words is creating a very large digital zone. He has the railroad workers manually divert the tracks at station 9 to redirect Locomon back to the Digital World. It is then discovered that Locomon was being controlled by Parasimon. In the end Gallantmon destroys the Parasimon that was controlling Locomon but not before it sends a signal to start an invasion. Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon and Beelzemon Blast Mode fight the invasion but are seriously outnumbered. They finally win when Takato's determination causes Gallantmon to mode change into Gallantmon Crimson Mode, who then destroys all of the Parasimon in one shot with his Crimson Light attack. Locomon returns to the Digital World and the entire gang attends Rika's birthday party. Kenta and Kazu asks Rika to sing, since Rika sung a song for her dad in a vision while she was being controlled by Parasimon. Rika then leaves, with the movie ending with her watching the sunset, singing the last line of her song in her head: "You promise that we'd stay for the sunset." The movie served to provide insight on Rika, and also to confirm that the Tamers were, indeed, reunited with their Partners after the series ended. Relationships Henry Wong Henry is one of Takato's best friends. Henry tries to make Takato stop using Guilmon to fight but he doesn't listen. He saved him most of the time in the start of the series. Suzie Wong Suzie has hardly any relationship with Takato. She mostly only knows him as her brother's friend. She calls him the angry kid. Rika Nonaka Rika is cold towards Takato in the start of the series but that slowly changes as the show progresses. She starts act less cold towards him, later becoming one of his best friends. He at one point dreams about her. In both versions Rika teases Takato that he likes her. In the 2nd movie, there are strong hints that Takato cares very much about her. Guilmon Terriermon Jeri Katou Jeri is Takato's terminal crush. In many scenes of the show, Takato has shown his affections for her in many ways as blushing when he gets very close to her. In Message in the Packet, Jeri indicates that she also feels like Takato and that she thought he might invite her to a date rather than leaving an audiomessage to Calumon. Ryo Akiyama Ryo is Takato's idol. Takato has shown quite a lot of amazement towards Ryo as being amazed at his being the card king. Kazu Shidoa Kazu is one of Takato's best friends from the start of the show. He would often beat Takato at the Digimon card game and gives him the nickname him "chumley" which shows they have a strong friendship. Kenta Kitagawa Kenta is one of Takato's best friends as shown in the start of the show. He often would lose to Takato in the Digimon card game Taichi Kamiya Takato watched Digimon Adventure/''Digimon Adventure 02'' and is a fan of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. When the Old Clock Shop Man summons the heroes of the past to the Fusion universe to help take down Quartzmon, Takato marvels at how cool it is to be alongside Tai and Davis. Knownable Relatives *Takehiro Matsuki (father) *Yoshie Matsuki (mother) *Kai Urazoe (cousin) *Unnamed Grandfather (grandpa) Trivia *Takato has two image songs. "Across the Tears" is his Best Tamers solo; "Kiseki no Takaramono" ("Treasure of Miracles") is his solo on the Digimon 10th Anniversary CD. His Best Partners duet with Guilmon is "Futari de La La La" ("The Two of Us, La La La"). He also sings two songs with Jianliang and Ruki, "3 Primary Colors" and "Santamon o Sagase!!" ("Search for Santamon!!"), and in the male characters' rendition of "The Biggest Dreamer," on the "WE LOVE DiGiMON MUSiC" memorial CD. Voice Actresses & Actors Japanese voice actress ''': '''Makoto Tsumura English ''': '''Brian Beacock Gallery ﻿﻿